


Silver Serpent - Kinktober Day Sixteen - Tattoo  (Quefish)

by Blackrayvn



Series: Kinktober [16]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Biting, Hands, Kissing, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Silver Serpent, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrayvn/pseuds/Blackrayvn
Summary: Crowley shows up at Aziraphale's shop, only to not be let in.  Trying to see in, Crowley eventually gets caught, but what he sees was worth being kept out...
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Kinktober [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950499
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Ineffable Kinktober 2020





	Silver Serpent - Kinktober Day Sixteen - Tattoo  (Quefish)

**Author's Note:**

> No Triggers

**Kinktober Day Sixteen - Tattoo - Quefish**

_Silver Serpent_

Crowley had stopped by the bookshop only to find it empty. Doors closed and locked, the window blinds lowered, maybe the flicker of a candle inside. Drawing forth the demons intrigued, curiosity may have killed the cat but only pulled Crowley in.

Crowley tried to peek around the blinds, snapping his fingers only to have the bookshop ignore him. This was not alright; why would his angel keep him out of the shop? Maybe this was a test? A trick? What was his angel doing? A bright light shot through the spaces within the blinds. Crowley knew that light, Aziraphale had just popped back into his shop.

The light slowly ebbed away as Crowley peeked through the slits in the blinds, snapping himself into invisibility from the humans. Sliding along the slits, he tried to catch a view of his angel. One more step and the store lifted a single slot. Crowley felt the smirk. The mischievousness of the store, or maybe the store was just as much of a bastard as its owner.

Crowley smirked, finally able to see into the shop, smiling as he saw his angel, the light emanating from his being. Crowley held in a gasp, watching his angel, dropping a robe he was wearing unfurling his wings, the cooling light of them, gracing the shop.

Snapping his fingers again, the store wouldn't budge, keeping Crowley outside the shop. Frustration gave way to his curiosity. Looking back in Crowley watched, a very naked angel, his wings fluffed out; Crowley would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying the view.

Aziraphale turned facing away from Crowley, a fluff of his wings, letting them lay against his back. The ends of feathers brushing along the ground behind him, Crowley knew those wings, but it would seem the angel still held secrets from him. Aziraphale's wings held far longer primary feathers than he knew; it wasn't the feathers that stole Crowley's breath from him though.

Crowley blinked his serpentine eyes multiple times as he studied Aziraphale's back. He had seen it numerous times by now; he had touched it, tasted it, bit it, let his finger slide over Aziraphales back, but what Crowley saw there when he wasn't being observed shocked Crowley in the best of ways.

All along Aziraphale's back was a glowing light. Starting a the top of his right shoulder, slipping down and around the base of each wing, slithering down the center of his back, over his left hip, ending as it caressed his left leg was a serpent. Not black like the one along the side of Crowley's face, but matched it in the light of divinity, catching the light of his wings, silvers, translucent iridescent pearl.

Crowley stood there awestruck, unable to move, how his fingers itched wanting to touch that mark. Humans would have called it an extensive tattoo, but to Crowley, it meant so much more. That mark was his; for Aziraphale to have that meant that God gave it to him.

Crowley touched the window, tracing the tattoo with his fingers. He watched as Aziraphale opened his wings, stretching them fully out, the palm of his hand holding him up as the tattoo lit up as bright as Aziraphale's halo. Crowley's knees almost giving out, taking in all that he saw; he didn't know his angel was so good at hiding things.

Aziraphale heard the light thump against the window; turning his head, eyes still lit with divinity, he smiled at Crowley.

"Son of a bitch, he knew I was here."

Crowley let his forehead rest on the glass, having been caught by his angel yet again. Aziraphale turned back around, lowering his wings, a simple nod of his head, and the shop pulled Crowley inside, the blind closing.

Saying nothing, Aziraphale stood there, not hiding anything, not making the serpent that caressed his body fade away. Crowley cautiously walked up behind him, each movement holding the fear of what he saw disappearing before his eyes. Lifting his right hand, he tentatively touched the head of the serpent, sliding his fingers along the glowing scales.

Flattening his hand on Aziraphale's back, Crowley followed the twists and turns as they encircled the base of Aziraphale's wings. Letting his left-hand slide through feathers, slowly along the upper bones, and down the center of Aziraphale's back to his hip.

Aziraphale felt the grip on his hip as Crowley touched, searched, a brushing of lips over the tattoo of his serpent. Aziraphale let his head fall forward; Crowley slid his hand back up the center of Aziraphale's back, over the back of his neck and to his shoulder. A light bite, a kiss, a shudder as hands and lips traced and worshipped the serpent on his back.

Aziraphale sighed, pressing into the touch as his serpent slowly devoured him.


End file.
